Typical
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: As the title implies its your typical story. Zelda's best friend Link has been going out with Midna for a while and when a certain question pops up, how will Zelda take it? Modern times, ZeLink (ZeldaXLink duh), MalonXSheik, and MiDark (MidnaXDark)


**Hi! Like I promised, here's my new story! Well it's my first one-shot, though it might turn out as a story later on... Oh, well that'll depend on how this turns out. Since its my birthday tomorrow, (March 27th!) I thought I'd make a one-shot dedicating it to all March Birthdays! I might make one for April (since my brother; Steven's birthday is April 6th and I'd have more time because of Spring Break!) Anyways I should probably stop boring you to death, gosh its like I'm turning into my sister! She talks way to much for my liking... Like me right now.. Anyways enjoy! R&R please and thank you's! Oh and this is in Zelda's and Links P.O.V!**

**Warning: This is my first time actually using the uh, chosen words to describe them so if it sounds a little.. Off, please tell me I'm not very good at description especially since I'm new to these description words (Using them to describe a person at least) ****For the people who've read my other ones you'll probably know what I mean...**

* * *

I'm in love with my best friend, I am so screwed! I guess it all started in 10th grade -which was five years ago mind you- but I think that I've always been in love with him I just never noticed.

His name is Link, and may I just say that he is one of _the_ sexiest men alive! He has light sandy blonde hair that looks like he just woke up in the rugged sexy way. But he has the most amazing cornflower blue eyes I have ever seen!

They just seem to sparkle and light up whenever he's happy or having fun, he's always got that mischievous twinkle and I just love that about him.

He's about six foot nine or ten - that's about two heads taller than me!- he also has a lean body but not over doing it, tan tone arms and legs. And he's got a six pack! Yes I've seen him shirtless once or twice and it's a miracle that I didn't faint on the spot. It's like the mans a God!

Unlike me, Ok; I'm not ugly or anything but I'm not beautiful either if anything I'd say I was cute or pretty nothing to serious though my best friend Malon thinks otherwise. Yeah right.

Link and I are roommates and best friends which is awesome.. If you weren't totally in love with him! The bad thing is that about every girl in the campus thinks so too, what's even worse is that he has a _girlfriend!_ A fucking girlfriend!

Her name is Midna Twilight (A/N: Original right!) she's more of the sexy rebellious types, with her beautiful red, orange hair that catches everyone's eyes, her radiant pale glow that puts my own pale - although mines not as pale as hers- to shame, and her spunky attitude that could charm the legs off chairs!

And guess who the idiot was that smiled and supported their relationship? Me! I'm that idiot! While I was really dieing on the inside, but I wasn't going to tell him that. That's not the worst part though, every time I see them together I know that he really loves her.

Its not that I don't like Midna, actually no, thats an understatement, I've suspected some chemistry between her and Dark (Her project partner) and it's been going on for two, three months now I think. I kind of have a hunch that she's ch-

"Zelda!" someones familiar voice snapped me out of my stupor.

"Yeah Link?" I headed out of my room to find him pacing nervously, running his hands through his hair. _Um, Ok this is new, Links usually really confident, a little sarcastic sometimes and arrogant. Yeah, never thought I'd fall in love with him but for some reason it makes me love him more. Probably because I'm a little freak sometimes. _I thought as I plopped down onto the couch. "So, are you going to tell what's making you rant like a crazy person? Or are you going to make a rut in the floor?" I teased

He sent me a playful glare, "I think I'm going to turn the rut into a moat when I'm done thank you very much." we both shared a smile before he continued, "But no, I-I want to ask Midna for her hand in marriage.." he trailed off looking distant and fingering something in his pocket.

It took everything I had to not break down right than and there, _Marraige!? Already!?_ I just put on a surprise look - Which wasn't that hard seeing how I really _was_ surprised at the news- "No way! Marraige!? I hope you've thought of a special way to propose, oh I can't believe it, I just know she'll say yes!" I gave him the best encouraging smile I could muster while my heart shattered and ran up to hug him.

"Thanks Zel, I was thinking of surprising her at her house in two weeks"

_Two weeks.. I-I don't think I'll be able to handle this anymore. I have to get out of here before than! It's- it's over, I've lost him to Midna_. After a painful conversation I trudged back to my room, saying that he should rest if he was going to be able to set up the plan.

Once in my room, I quickly closed and locked the door before jumping onto my bed, trying to cry all my sorrows away. After about an hour and a half I decided enough was enough so I grabbed my laptop and went onto my email.

_Zellie: Mal! Huge problem!_

_FarmGirl: Hm, how huge of a prob?_

_Zellie: Link asking Midna to marry him big!_

_FarmGirl: No fucking way!_

_Zellie: Exactly! Oh Mal, you have to help me! I have to get out of here! I know she'll say yes! Everyone knows that there like soul mates! I'm not sure I'll be able to live with them!_

_FarmGirl: Don't worry, let's meet up tomorrow at noon, at our usual Café! My treat and than we can figure something out. How does that sound?_

_Zellie: Thanks Mal, your the best_

_FarmGirl: You know it! Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow?_

_Zellie: Yeah, night Mal_

_FarmGirl: Night Zel_

For the next week, Malon and I looked for a house where I could move into. We also decided that it would probably be best if I left the day before Link asks the heartbreaking question.

"Lets see, clothes? Check, toiletries? Check, photo albums? Check, pillows, sheets? Check, check and check, jewelry and other possessions? Check. And my suitcases? Check. Looks like that all, thanks again for agreeing to help Malon" I turned to my fiery haired best friend

"No problem Zellie, that's what besties are for! And don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone about your new address!" I gave her a grateful smile before finishing up the letter I was leaving behind for Link and his soon to be fiancé.

"Well it looks like its time to go" I set the letter in the kitchen counter where I'm sure he'll find. I gave one more glance around my old house, remembering all the fun times we've had together just before he started dating. I let out a small sad sigh and slapped a fake smile on my face, grabbed my bags - Along with Malon who shot me a concerned look- and we walked out the door.

* * *

The house that I bought wasn't bad, and I got it for a really good price. It was a modern sized house, two stories, with five rooms - Not including living room, kitchen, or basement- and three bathrooms.

"I like this house, Sheik and I should get one like this" Malon marveled as I laughed. See, Malon's boyfriend (Oops I ment _fiancé_) just asked her to marry him three months ago, to which Malon practically jumped on him squealing 'Yes!' Over and over again, really it was a sight to see.

"Well when that time arises I'm sure I can help you out, so are you going to help me unpack or what?" I grabbed my suitcases hauling it up into my new bedroom along with a couple of boxes.

"This is going to be so much work" Malon groaned starting to take things out of a box labeled 'Living room' and they got started with their day unpacking and making the house look more comfortable.

-Meanwhile back at Links house-

**Links P.O.V**

_Weird, it's so quiet in here.._ I thought as I stepped into the house. "Zelda? You home?" I asked, but all I got was silence, "Weird" I muttered.

I wondered into the kitchen for a snack when I saw something on the counter. Upon closer observation I found that it was a letter with my name on it. Curious I picked I up and began to read it.

_Dear Link,_

_You've probably just arrived at home and have wondered why it was so quiet, after that you probably entered the kitchen for a snack and have instead found a letter on the counter top._

Ha, I just love how she knows me so well. I smirked before continuing on.

_And if I know you - Which I do- you probably thought something about how I knew what you were doing and stopped to smirk before continuing right? Anyways I know that you've been waiting for this day for weeks and I wish you the best of luck. Everyones already predicted that this day would come, they've just been waiting for you to grow some balls and ask her._

I laughed as I read that part, which is most likely true considering how long we've been dating, though I can't help but feel something holding me back. I shrugged it off like I always did._  
_

_Your probably wondering why on earth would I write this letter if I could just tell you at home, well by the time you read this, I'll be settling down in my new house._

Woah wait a second. New house!? Why didn't she tell me about this? She's my best friend! I should have at least been hinted that she was considering moving out!

_Relax Link, I know you have a billion questions as to why I moved out,_ (Hell yeah I do) _and why I didn't tell you anything about it but I've got my reasons. I didn't tell you because you were so busy and was already stressing enough with the whole proposal business that me moving out wouldn't seem like that big of a deal._

_But anyways after you propose to Midna, which you have a 75% of her saying yes - No pressure! ;) - I wouldn't worry though, it's obvious that you guys love each other, so that brings us to why I moved out._

_I should have told you before but Midna and I aren't buddy buddy to put it in the nicest way. And when she says yes than I don't think she'd appreciate me staying for long, so I decided to move._

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise to visit as much as I can. Look Link don't come find me, I just want you to be happy and if moving out will help than I'll be happy to. See you soon!_

_Lots of love, your best friend_

_~Zelda Harkinian ;)_

"She's got to be joking!" I took my phone out and dialed the familiar number.

_'I'm sorry the number you have dialed is currently unavailable, please try again later'_ the annoying voice said. I growled in frustration, throwing my phone onto the soft sofa cushioning the damage.

_I thought about Zelda's golden silky hair that cascades down to a little before her waist. How her cerulean blue eyes with a tint of violet, would sparkle in the light. The way her bright pink lips would form into an adorable pout when she didn't get what she wanted, or how she would put on a mesmerizing smile when she was excited or happy, how she'd chew on her bottom lip when she was concentrating or nervous._

_The sound of her laughter that gave him wonderful feeling and couldn't help chuckling along with her. And how soothing her voice could be, especially when she was singing. Also how sexy she looked when she was in her biki- _

_Wait since when did I think of Zelda this way? Sure she was pretty and she had her own special kind of personality, she was smart that's for sure, she was also pretty, charming, a little sarcastic, she loved to joke and tease, caring and kind, I guess she just had that special aura around her that could turn anyone nice and friendly, even Ganondorf!_

Whats going on? Why am I thinking about Zelda like this now? I was supposed to be preparing for my proposal! Shit! It's already midnight!? Looks like I'm going to have to pray for the best tomorrow. I walked slowly into my bedroom and drifted into a restless slumber.

* * *

I awoke for the third time and saw that it was already noon, groaning I turned away covering my face with the pillow feeling weary and decided to go back to sleep due to my sleepless night.

The next time I awoke, I was feeling much better, giving my clock another glance I saw it was already five in the afternoon. "Man I slept through breakfast and lunch.." I mumbled getting up and stretching.

I quickly hopped into the shower, giving myself a thorough wash before stepping out to brush my teeth. After getting dressed I made myself a small brunch not wanting to spoil my dinner plans tonight. "Ok Link, today's the big day" I took a couple of deep breaths in order to calm myself.

Leaving the house at seven thirty, just before the dinner reservations at a fancy romantic restaurant that Zelda recommended - I felt a slight pain as I recalled that fact, but ignored it- along with a single deep red rose - Also another recommendation from Zelda-

I got there in about ten minutes and headed up to her door at her apartment. Wanting to surprise her, I slowly crept up to her door, only to find it slightly opened. I was just about to open the door when I heard a faint moan, curious I peeked in and what I saw wastruly heartbreaking.

In there were Midna and Dark, passionately making out and slowly creeping towards the bed. I could feel my blood boil as Midna ran her hands through his hair while his hands were on her waist.

I couldn't stand to watch anymore so I fled the scene just as they landed on her bed. _God, how could I be such an idiot!?_ I fumed all the way to my car and headed for the closest bar.

**Zelda's P.O.V**

I was in my new room when I suddenly got a text message.

Sheik: Hey, uh Zel?

Zelda: Yeah Sheik?

Sheik: Uh, I've got a little problem

Zelda: Sheik is this about Mal wanting to bring a cow to your wedding?

Sheik: No it's not ab- wait what!? What's this about a cow at our wedding!?

Zelda: Oh, uh never mind.. So whats the problem?

Sheik: This isn't over, but I'll let it slide.. This time. But anyways there's a problem with Link..

Zelda: Link? Why? What happened? Is he alright?

Sheik: I think you 'ought to come and see it

Zelda: Alright... Where are you?

Sheik: At Telma's, you know that local bar, major popular?

Zelda: Oh great Goddesses, what on earth did he do?

Sheik: Uh, I think you should get here and fast!

Zelda: Alright, alright I'll be there in five

Sheik: Hurry!

Zelda: Bye

Sheik: Bye

I sighed, _what kind of trouble has that boy gotten into now?_ I grabbed my car keys and rushed over to my car, heading as fast as I could to Telma's.

"Sheik?" I asked once I walked in, I scanned the room before my gaze landed onto two blondes, one unconscious? While the other one just looked concerned and a little uncomfortable. I made a bee-line for them.

"What the hell happened to him!?" I pointed to a unconscious Link, who looked adorable lying on the counter top.

"Not sure, I just know that he's been doing some drinking before I came"

"I think I got that, come on, we need to take him home and he's in no condition to drive" We picked Link up - Ok, it was more like _he_ picked him up- and we headed for my car.

_Jeez Link, I leave you alone for a day and your already getting drunk!?_ I thought as I pulled up to his driveway.

"Hey Zelda? Do you mind if I just leave Link with you? I've got to meet up with Malon"

"Yeah, it's fine, just set him on the couch"

"Alright, bye Zel"

"Bye! Tell Mal I said hi!" I called out, I heard a faint Ok, before he drove away. I sighed again, turning around and heading into the kitchen for a glass of water. I came out just as Link regained conscious.

"Huh?" He asked as I shoved the glass of water in his face, "Zelda?"

"Just drink it" I watched as he downed the water feeling a lot better, before giving it to me, "Now why were you getting drunk at the bar" he looked down and mumbled something incoherent, "What was that?" I strained to hear.

"I- Midna cheated on me" _Ok, so I was half expecting that, but it still shocked me._ "I found out just before I came into her apartment room"

"Wow, I'm sorry Link" _Well no I'm not, but I can't tell him that_

"You know what's funny? I don't seem to care all that much" I gave him a skeptical look, "Ok, so it hurt a little, but a bigger part of me is relieved for some reason"

"You know, maybe it's for the best? It's better you find out now then when you propose right? Maybe Midna wasn't the one" I suggest, keeping my voice leveled, even though I was freaking out on the inside.

"Maybe she wasn't.."

"Well, what do you look for in a girl? Was Midna what your type?"

"You know, now that I think about it, no she wasn't my type. What about you? What do you look for in a guy?"

I thought about saying you, but decided against it,"I just want a guy that'll understand me and like me for me" I said simply, shrugging.

"So, he doesn't have to be handsome, rich or smart?" he asked a little surprised.

"Nope, no ones perfect; everyone makes mistakes so I'm not looking for the perfect guy. Just someone I like and likes me back I guess, but enough about that you should probably go to sleep now" feeling a little awkward I got up to get him another glass of water when something stopped me. Turning around I saw that Link had grabbed my wrist stopping me from moving. "Link..?"

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked hesitantly. I gave him a reassuring smile before telling him I would which seemed to satisfy him. After getting him another glass of water I hesitantly tucked him in and walked back into my old room.

* * *

**Links P.O.V**

I sat up and groaned, feeling like my head was going to explode._ What happened yesterday? _Then as if to answer my question, memories from last night came back, from before getting wasted to Zelda tucking me in.

Groggily, I walked into the kitchen where I saw my favorite types of breakfast made and set on the table, along with another note.

_ Sorry I left before you woke up, I got a new job in order to help pay for my house (I work as a waitress at the café that Malon's father owns, you know Lonlons café? _(A/N: I didn't know what to name it)_ Anyways I hope your feeling a lot better! I left some aspirin for you as we'll as I made your favorite breakfast, hope you like it! _

_See you soon!_

_~Zelda_

_P.S Drink lots of water to help!_

I chuckled, that was classic Zelda, always thinking of others. I sat down and began eating my amazing breakfast, while thinking about our conversation last night. Why did I care so much about what Zelda wanted in a guy?

And why aren't I as sad as I should be about Midna? Then it hit me, every memory of Zelda and I, she was always there for me, always helping me. I finally knew what that feeling I got towards her was. _Love, _it was_ LOVE._

I was in love with Zelda, my best friend, the most beautiful and the one that was always there for me. _My_ Zelda, how could I have been so blind before? I'm such an idiot!

I quickly finished my breakfast and called Malon.

(A/N: the _italic_ words are Malon's)

_Hello?_

Malon!

_Yes? Who is this?_

Its me, Link!

_Oh! Link! What can I do for you?_

I need to get Zelda's address!

_I'm sorry Link, but I promised Zelda I wouldn't give her address away.._

But you have to! I just realized I loved her!

_(Laugh) Well, it's about time!_

What do you mean?

_I mean, it's about time you realized your undying love for her! She's been in love with you for about five years now!_

She has!? Am I really that oblivious?

_Of course you are! So what about Midna? Weren't you going to ask her to marry you?_

Oh her. No, she's been cheating on me.

_I knew it! Zelda and I had a hunch.._

Whatever, Midna's in the past now. So am I going to get her address or what?

_Oh yeah sorry! It's 4729 North Royal Road, good luck! She should be home by now, it's already seven._

4729 North Royal Road.. Ok thanks Malon, bye

_No problem! Bye_

I shut my phone off, before rushing into my room to change out of my pajamas. Once I was done I realized that Royal Road was about five blocks or fifteen minutes from my house.

Without thinking I rushed out of my house and out into the rain. Not really caring at this point other than getting to Zelda's house I continued like it was nothing. Finally after about fifteen minutes or so I arrived at her door.

Suddenly I felt nervous. Was I really going to confess to my best friend that I loved her? Before I knew it I was right in front of the door, and knocking. A minute later, Zelda opened the door, she was a purple tank-top and pink sweatpants.

"Link?" I heard her right the next thing I know is that I'm leaning forward, capturing her lips. For some reason it just feels right, better than when I kissed Midna or my other girlfriends like Ilia or Ruto. They were all rough and hungry for the kiss, shoving their tongues in my mouth (I thought boys did that!)

Zelda's lips are so soft and smooth, and the kiss feels so good! I can already feel myself getting addicted to the delightful sensation, maybe I should have realized my feelings for her earlier.

**Zelda's P.O.V**

Well I can't say that I was expecting this. One minute I'm watching T.V, the next minute I'm _kissing_ Link! Not that I'm complaining but, I'm _Kissing_ Link! Or he's kissing me.. Either way I can't believe that its happening.

I thought that kissing Link would be wonderful but this is absolutely mind blowing! After a while, we both parted to breathe, while keeping our foreheads together.

"Hey" he said breathlessly with a wolfish smile that made me melt.

"Hey" I said equally breathless giving him - Or hoped I was- a breath taking smile. Which I think worked because his cheeks turned a little pink, as I'm sure mine was as well. "So what are you doing here?"

"You mean other than kissing an amazing girl? I wanted to talk to you" he said a little nervously at the last part.

"Um, come on in" I opened the door more so he could fit through.

"I like your house" he commented as he took his jacket off.

"Here hold on a sec." I ran into my room and looked around my closet until I found his old college hoodie and his grey pajama bottoms. I left my room and saw Link sitting patiently on the couch. "Here" I handed him his clothes, "Forgot I had those"

"Thanks, where's the bathroom?" I pointed to the second door to the left. I sat down where he did and waited two minutes before he came back.

"Whats up?" I asked as he sat down.

"Listen Zelda, your my best friend and we've known each other for a while right?" I nodded to answer his question and to tell him to continue," You've always been there for me and you've helped me a lot in life"

"No, Zelda just hear me out," he cut me off as I opened my mouth to speak, "Your an amazing person and I was just so stupid not to notice until now. What I'm saying is-" I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't believe that he liked me back.

Sure it took him five years, lots of girlfriends and ex-girlfriends before he realized his feelings for me, and I'm guessing he knows how I feel because to find my address he'd have to ask Malon and Malon would only give it to him if it was important, like this for example.

I cut him off by pressing my lips onto his, at first he was surprised but soon after returned the favor. I put my arms around his neck, while he pulled me closer to him. After what seemed forever we parted. "You know, you should have waited a little longer, I still have twenty more minutes of pouring my heart" he said grinning.

"Oh, so you'd rather talk than kiss me? Why didn't you say so?" I asked feigning hurt, as I started unhooking my arms slowly from around his neck. His response was to pull me closer and putting his lips on mine.

"Well when those are the options than screw talking" he smirked, going in for another kiss, but this time I pulled away which caused him to pout.

"Don't give me that look," I playfully flicked his head, "You haven't finished your speech" he looked as though he was thinking before saying three simple and wonderful words, "I love you" pulling me into another kiss.

But since I love teasing him, I pulled away once more, I could tell he was starting to get annoyed, but he's so cute when he's annoyed. "I love you too" I gave him a small peck on the tip of his nose.

Just as we were about to kiss, the doorbell rang. I pulled away to answer the door while Link sat on the couch fuming about how the universe doesn't want him to kiss his girlfriend. Which I chuckled at, and he finally got up just as I opened the door to reveal Malon and Sheik.

"Malon!" I hugged my best friend inviting them both in, before giving Sheik a hug too.

"Oh, it's just you too" Link said slightly annoyed that they interrupted before, but being him he said 'Hi' anyway.

"What's up with Link?" Malon asked as Link started whispering something to Shiek, but judging by the devilish smile he had on, he was up to something.

"Oh, he's just annoyed"

"Annoyed? Why?"

"Beca-" I couldn't finish before we were both spun around facing our respectful boys, as Sheik kissed Malon and Link kissed me. Malon and I were a little shocked at the sudden kiss before we responded to it nether less.

"Because, nothing. You guys were just interrupting me when I was just about to kiss my girlfriend, but it's alright now" Link as we pulled away.

"Aw! You guys are dating now! Way to go! Oh my Goddesses Zelda! It's about time you guys got together, seriously I swear if I had to see Link and Midna getting married, I would have personally locked you in a closet and kept you there until you realized that Zelda was the one for you" Malon rambled as Link, Sheik and I shared a glance, "I'm so glad it didn't come to that, but if you break Zellie's heart I swear I'll-" she was cut off as Sheik kissed her.

"So, Zelda" Link drew my attention away from the kissing couple and took my hands, "What would you say if I asked you out on a date to Lake Hylia for the weekend?"

"Hm.. Sure, I'd love to go on a weekend trip with you Link" I smiled.

Yep, I'm in love with my best friend, but guess what? He was in love with his best friend too. But we never did get to hear the end of Malon's threat, but that doesn't matter, Malon's got a wedding in June to get ready for!

* * *

**And that's the end! Hope you liked the story. Maybe I should make a sequel..? Questions? Comments? Feel free to review! I just might have another special month one-shit story for ya! Thanks for reading! See you next time! ;)**


End file.
